1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interactive, computer-based training systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a multi-media application software operating on a computer comprised of text, audio, video and computer graphics animation for teaching an operator how to use a device, such as a machining or other tool in an environment outside the computer.
2. Related Art
The devices available to train a person, such as a tool operator, have in the past incorporated various options. Primarily, however, most operator training has been conducted by theoretical training in a classroom setting, or practical training whereby the operator is trained by using the actual tool in question to manufacture the desired work piece.
Both theoretical and practical training of the type cited above have serious disadvantages. Theoretical training, although providing an overview of the steps and concepts employed in the tooling operation, does little to provide the operator with any manual skill, such as dexterity or steadiness of hand, which may be required in the tooling operation. Many years of actual physical practice are often necessary to develop the skill and knowledge necessary to machine a part. This is particularly true if the machined part or process used to machine it is complex. Additionally, theoretical training does little to build the confidence of an operator in being able to manufacture the work piece on their own. Another drawback with theoretical training in a classroom setting is that it may be ineffective for the student to listen to lectures and read a book without being able to apply what is learned or to assess their knowledge during the course of such training.
Practical, hands on training, on the other hand, allows an operator to develop the skill and understanding necessary to effectively operate the tool to machine a work piece. However, a draw back with standard practical training is that although it provides the operator with experience to build the part or conduct the process in question, any mistakes made in this process may be costly. Valuable time and material is then required to correct such mistakes.
Hence, a training tool is needed that allows the operator to gain both theoretical and practical knowledge and skill while avoiding costly mistakes. This training tool should maintain the interest of the student and allow them to self-assess their knowledge and skill during the progression of training. It should provide for many techniques and aids to allow the student to most effectively gain and retain the information provided.